This invention relates to an apparatus, generally referred to as a pull-down belt, for pulling a cylindrically formed bag-making material for a bag maker-packaging machine. More particularly, this invention relates to such a bag maker-packaging machine having an improved positioning mechanism for its pull-down belts.
A bag maker-packaging machine, for example, of a so-called vertical pillow type, is generally adapted to bend an elongated web of a thermoplastic flexible bag-making material (hereinafter referred to as "the film") into a cylindrical form around a filling cylinder by means of a component known as the former, to simultaneously seal together its mutually overlapping side edge parts and to use a pair of pull-down belts to pull it further down to a transverse sealer for sealing the cylindrically formed film transversely to the direction of its motion. The filling cylinder is for the purpose of dropping articles therethrough to be packaged, and a plurality of formers with different sizes are usually made available for handling films with different widths and different ways of sealing. Most pull-down belts which have been used for this purpose are of the type which will forcefully compress the film between the belt and the filling cylinder while the film is being pulled downward. Pull-down belts of this type have the disadvantage that a roller or a slidable plate is required to be buried inside the filling cylinder, thereby narrowing the available passage for the articles dropped therethrough. With pull-down belts of this type, furthermore, it has been difficult to programmatically adjust the contact pressure.
The present inventor has disclosed, in Japanese Patent Publication Tokkai 5-4609, another type of pull-down belt adapted to pull down a film while causing it to be pulled toward the belt surface by creating a negative pressure condition. Pull-down belts of this type are able to overcome the problems of the kind described above, but they have different problems such as not being able to pull the film effectively if the gap between the belt and the film is either too large or too small because the suction force by the negative pressure may weaken, or cause a zigzag motion of the film if the gaps between the film and the pair of belts on opposite sides thereof are not equal.